Strawberry Cake
by LemonWanderer
Summary: "If Mira is not here then where is she!" ignoring the fact that her friend is a bit unusual. "She's… out mmmm.. buying… nggh.. groceries" "And she put YOU in charge?". A furious Erza and a panting Natsu over the counter, arguing. Why is he panting and where is Lucy? read to find out. NaLu fic
1. Chapter 1

Guild doors opened and a sudden gush of wind came as the members angrily grunted and glanced who disturbed their daily routine at the Fairy Tail guild. Seeing the face of the Red haired mage who was obviously mad at something, they all gulped and looked away not wanting to be shred into pieces with her scary glare.

The said mage went straight to the bar, slamming her hands on the counter, her eyes cant be seen from the shadow of her bangs and head bowing a bit staring at the crack she just made from the impact and growling like she was in need of something.

"Mira! I need my strawberry cake now!" Erza shouted and heard the members chuckle from behind her, saying she was just hungry and stuff. She slowly moved her head over her right shoulder and glared at the guild that stopped laughing cause they felt her dark aura.

"Ughh.. Mira is not.. haa.. h-here Erzzzza."

She looked straight from the bar and saw Natsu facing the counter with his left hand holding the edge of it for support and staring into space. She noticed that he was also panting like he ran from Hargeon to Magnolia. Catching his breath and sweat dropped from his flushed face.

"If Mira is not here then where is she?!" ignoring the fact that her friend is a bit unusual.

"She's… out mmmm.. buying… nggh.. groceries"

"And she put YOU in charge?"

Natsu didn't reply because he was too busy catching his breath and growling a bit. With that, she leaned closer to her childhood friend and angrily asked him why he of all people is in charge of the bar when he has always been the reason, the guild is running out on food supplies.

"D-don't come close- urrgh!" Natsu winced in what looked like he was in pain that made Erza worry a bit.

"You don't look good Natsu. Are you sick? Did you eat too much from the kitchen that now your stomachs in pain?"

The fire mage looked at his friend with cloudy eyes and swallowed a bit. Opening his mouth but closed it again and groaned, he took his time to focus on Erza to answer her question.

"I'm n-not sick.. I'm just uhhhh.. hnnngh! Scared of you? Haahaa"

"That's a lousy excuse Natsu. If you say youre not sick then fine! Just give me my strawberry cake. So I'll feel better!" she was unusually not concerned due to the fact that she is craving her favourite dessert since she came back from her solo mission. And everyone knows that Erza wouldn't be Erza without her strawberry cake.

The fire mage looked around, mouth slightly open from his heavy breathing, thinking of a way for an excuse so he won't move from where he is. He doesn't want her to stop doing her job. It was too good for him to not finish what she is doing to her. Both his hands are now clinging at the edge of the counter and cursing silently from the sensation she was giving to her. While Erza was still staring at the Dragon Slayer waiting impatiently, brows raising as if she's had enough of this crap and would go straight to the kitchen and get her cake herself. Little did she know of what is happening under the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys. i haven't introduced myself haven't i? haha well, my name is Chi and this is my first NaLu fanfic. yes this is a NatsuxLucy fanfic. :D i would really like to thank all you guys who faved my first chapter so for that, i have already finished the second one. i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. sorry for any grammar mistakes, i was writing this having sleep deprivation. thanks again for the reviews and faves :)**

* * *

"That's it! I'm getting the cake myself! You suck at this job Natsu." She was about to stand up from her bar stool when Natsu suddenly raised both his hands and waved them in the air. At that notion, Erza thought the usual fire mage was back to his old self but he suddenly rest his elbows on the counter, fist clenched and teeth gritting. His head hanging low as he started to grunt in frustration.

"Wait! I uhh….. hnnggh! Luce w-wait!"

"What? I'm not Lucy you idiot! And will you please stop it with the moaning. It makes me sick!" a now standing Erza with anger in her tone was about to go over the counter but Natsu placed his right palm a few inches on her face signalling her to stop.

"I meant.. L-Lucy will bring your ugh.. cake so just w-wait." Natsu hissed and felt a sigh of relief for just a second at what almost look like a close call to their death. He mumbled something under the counter that Erza couldn't understand so she just shrugged it off.

_Don't suck so hard like that! We almost got killed!_

Below the said argument was a blonde mage kneeling down in front of the fire dragon slayer, right hand on his already hard member. Her other hand is placed on the floor supporting her movement and her eyes fixated on the half pale half flushed Natsu. She has been teasing the said mage even before Erza arrived. They know that Gajeel went on a mission with Levy (or a date) and Wendy was out helping Mira with Charle and Happy following them to buy supplies for the guild. The two dragon slayers having a strong sense of smell are not around so they had this opportunity to goof off.

The two have been secretly dating and been pretty active in the sexual department. This time, its one of those thrilling games they play where they tease the other in front of a lot of people and not let them notice their sexual acts.

Last week, they have done the said game at a table where Juvia was trying to seduce Gray but failed miserably. It was Lucy who will be teased and she had to put up a fake façade for them to not notice what Natsu had been doing to her. He placed his hand in between her legs and quickly put her panties to the side so his middle finger can enter her wet folds. She flinched at the entrance but spread her legs wider than usual and held on for dear life at the table. He watched as his lovely girlfriend tried her best not to let out a moan. Showing his sadistic side while acting bored with his chin resting on his left hand and used his elbow for support, he smirked at the blonde mage and placed another finger inside her which gave out a short but pleasing moan from her. Gray suddenly glanced at the flushed blonde and asked her if she was alright but that didn't last long because of a blue haired water mage cupping her hands on both his cheeks telling him to focus on her and not her love rival. That instance made Natsu shot an evil grin at Lucy so he turned his pent up frustration to her and placed another finger garnering a squeal from an already red Lucy. For a second, he focused himself on the two couples across the table to check if they heard her squealing and as he was fully aware that they are not looking at Lucy and him, he moved his arm up and down, thrusting his fingers hard and fast inside her. Feeling her getting tighter, he leaned in for a kiss knowing full well that no one was watching. It was at that time when she came and let out a moan inside his mouth. Tears starting to well up as she crossed her arms on the table following her head to rest on them with heavy breaths.

"You.. will.. haaa.. regret ever doing that.. to me.. N-Natsu.." catching her breath with swollen lips but her face with determination, she have waged war between her and Natsu.

"Is that so? We'll see about that!" an amused grin shown in his face while licking the fingers that entered her just a few seconds ago.

* * *

"This is.. bad!" Natsu looked down at the Spirit mage, now licking his head while stroking his throbbing member at a very slow pace. She mouthed something that only he can hear.

_I told you so_

Seeing as Erza would be witness to their sexual crimes made Lucy tease him more. Feeling proud of her boyfriend's reaction to every touch, she took him fully inside her mouth while still glancing at her hot Natsu.

"Oi. What's taking her so long" asked Erza almost red with anger. Holding her sword from her hand as if she can't wait any longer. And the fact that she's being ignored by Natsu pisses her off.

He can't think straight anymore. He had already forgotten about Titania's presence because the Celestial mage is sucking and licking in a very fast pace. Bobbing her head and showing a face that is mixed with pain and pleasure. Tears are forming in her eyes, gawking when his head reach her throat from the thrust Natsu made but still continued her teasing. She sucked his head hard, tongue playing on it as well, while her right hand still gripping and stroking his thick length at a fast pace. It was when her left hand placed a finger inside his butt hole that he started to cringe that made Erza boil in anger.

"I JUST WANT MY DAMN STRAWBERRY CAKE NATSU! IS THAT HARD TO ASK! AND STOP MAKING THOSE EXPRERSSIONS!" eyes gleaming with killing intent Erza was going to strike a blow at Natsu but, again, she was stopped by the fire mage who was now growling?

"I-I'm cummmiiing nggh!" hands at the edge of the counter gripping them until cracks were formed and his eyes closed shivering with release. He leaned forward to let out a sigh of relief and as he opened his eyes that are shimmering with pure contentment, only then did he realize the dark glare coming from a certain red haired mage holding a sword and pointing it on his throat.

Lucy, on the other hand, drank all his white stuff not leaving a trace. She had to zip his pants back and wait for the Natsu's signal for her to go to the kitchen and get Erza's damn cake.

"What did you just say Natsu?" her red hair starting to flow upwards like they have a mind of their own.

"Wait Erza! I meant your cake is coming so just wait a little!" scared senseless, the fire mage held his arms up for Titania to notice, flailing at it like an idiot that he was. He suddenly thought of an idea and pointed over her right shoulder, "Hey is that Jellal?" she quickly glanced behind her with panic. She doesn't want Jellal to see her 'ugly' side but when she scanned the room for a minute, he was nowhere to be found. She looked back with serious determination to kill the dragon slayer but saw him grinning with Lucy now beside him holding a piece of Strawberry cake.

"Uhh.. I thought it was him. Turns out it was just… Romeo. Hahaha" he laughed nervously and Lucy shook her head having the thought of Erza not buying his idiotic excuse and beating the shit out of him with her next in line. Bringing the cake at Erza and waiting for her to take the blow, she noticed that the strong and mighty Titania was now… smiling?

"Thank you Lucy. I waited long for this! 3 oh and I don't mind that you ate one as well." Ignoring the fact that Natsu gave him a false warning, she thanked for the food and ate her cake in a very ladylike manner that she hasn't shown for the whole time she came inside the guild.

"I ate as well?" Lucy asked, feeling confused.

"Yeah. You have icing on your face dummy!" pointing the said icing at the corner of Lucy's lips. The Celestial mage gasped, realizing it was not an icing.

"Hey you shouldn't leave that icing on your face. Eat it already." Natsu ordered with an evil smile on his face.

"Yeah or do you want me to lick it for you?" Erza was willing to clean it off her face but Lucy was fast. She used her two fingers to get the "icing" off and put it in her mouth. Sucking hard, she glanced at the stunned Dragon Slayer. Without a moment of caution he carried Lucy, his eyes clouded with lust and love mixed together. He waved goodbye at Erza and ran so fast like his life depended on it.

"What was that about?" Mira thought. She finally got back from the grocery store with Wendy and the two Exceeds and walked past a running Natsu carrying a giggling Lucy towards her apartment.

"And what is that smell?" Wendy asked. Very confused at the unusual scent she got from the two but ignored it when Mira chuckled.

"Hihi maybe they'll continue their game at Lucy's apartment. Happy, don't follow them you gotta help me clean up the mess they made at the counter. And I don't want YOU to smell that kind of scent at a young age." The takeover mage holding a confused Happy pointed at the young dragon slayer and went to the guild with a satisfied smile.

* * *

**thank you for the reviews, faves and follows. I will come up with something new soon. Im rather busy this week because of training and shit :) **


End file.
